Failure
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Gregor and Cordelia bond over nightmares of their past failures. Gregor/Cordelia


Cordelia woke with a start, jerking upright into a sitting position. She breathed heavily, and cold sweat dripped down her face. She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths, the screams of her fallen pegusus knight squad members slowly fading away. Cordelia sighed and placed her head in her hands. It seemed like the nightmares would never end. Every night since that terrible day, she hadn't been able to get a full night of sleep, always violently awakened by the haunting memories of that day.

With a deep sigh, Cordelia stood and got dressed, leaving her tent to get some fresh air. The moon was still high in the sky, and the camp was silent. She wandered to the edge of the camp and ended up standing next to a tall tree on a cliff overlooking a large lake. Cordelia stopped and gazed at the still water, amazed at the beauty of the moon's reflection on the surface.

"Ah, Cordelia, you have trouble sleeping too eh?"

Cordelia jumped in surprise as she turned towards the voice. She had failed to notice that Gregor was sitting on the ground, with his back propped against the large tree. He was smiling at her, but his eyes looked as tired as she felt. She smiled back at him. They had become fast friends ever since he joined their cause, much to Cordelia's surprise. Despite his rough exterior, Cordelia came to realize that Gregor was one of the friendliest people that she's ever met. He was always smiling and laughing, like he didn't have a care in the world. He had also somehow became her 'love coach', offering advice on how to get Chrom to like her back, even if some of his advice was questionable.

"Hello Gregor. You startled me." she said as she turned towards him. "I'm afraid that I've been having nightmares lately. It's frustrating. I don't want my lack of sleep to start affecting my daily duties." Cordelia frowned. Putting in anything less than one hundred percent into her work bothered her, and being dragged down by exhaustion would hinder her work ethic.

Gregor nodded. "Gregor understands. Is nightmares that keep him awake as well." he said. He smiled at her and patted the ground next to him. "Come sit with Gregor. He always willing to listen to problems, if Cordelia need to talk about them." Cordelia thought about it for a moment. It was a painful subject for her to talk about, but maybe having some to vent to would make her feel better.

"Okay." she said as she sat down next to Gregor. She sighed and leaned back against the tree, staring up at the clear, star-filled sky.

"It a beautiful night. Chrom picked great place for camping." Gregor said, his eyes gazing across the lake. Cordelia nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence for a while, content in just sitting in the presence of the other. Cordelia finally broke the silence.

"I've been having nightmares about my squad. I feel like should have stayed and fought with them. It seems like these nightmares are a punishment for my failure." Cordelia said softly as she looked down at her hands, which were clenched into fists. Gregor was silent for a moment, before her looked over at her.

"Gregor can empathize with Cordelia's feelings. Also have nightmares about failure." Gregor said, his normally bright face darkening as his lips set into a stiff line. This was a new side to Gregor that Cordelia had not seen yet. His eyes were filled with sadness and regret, and it made her heart hurt for some reason.

"Gregor tell Cordelia a secret." Gregor said. Cordelia raised and eyebrow and listened intently. "Gregor is not real name. Gregor is name of brother who killed by bandits because of Gregor's mistake."

Cordelia's eyes widened. She would never have guessed that Gregor was carrying such a burden. He always seemed so happy and content, so seeing this side of him was enlightening.

"Gregor's parents also killed by bandits. Gregor has been alone for long time. It not been easy at times. Especially when comes to sleeping well." he continued, sighing as he ran a hand through his short red hair. "It feel like brother's spirit is haunting Gregor. Also feel nightmares are form of punishment."

Without thinking, Cordelia reached out and placed her hand over Gregor's. His hand stiffened and stared at her hand for a moment before he looked up at her in confusion.

"Gregor, I know we haven't know each other for long, but I know you're making your brother proud by bearing his name. Everyone makes mistakes in their past, and some things are out of your control. I'm sure he wouldn't blame you for his death." she said. Gregor stared at her for a moment, his eye becoming misty. He blinked away the moisture and then laughed.

"Oi, Cordelia is too kind to Gregor. Might make Gregor get wrong idea." he said, winking at her. Cordelia felt her face heat up as she blushed.

"Come now Gregor, I'm trying to be serious here." Cordelia said, trying and failing to hide how flustered she was.

Gregor laughed again. "Gregor only joking. Gregor thanks Cordelia for kind words, and thinks she should take her own advice." he said, his face turning serious. "Cordelia also should not feel responsible for death of squad. Cordelia would be dead too if not take their advice to run. It would have been a waste of a precious, beautiful life."

Cordelia was stunned by his words, and she looked at the ground thoughtfully. He was right. She would have been killed if she had stayed behind with her squad. They had wanted her to live on, and she would not let their sacrifice be in vain.

"You're absolutely right Gregor. Thank you. I do feel a lot better after talking with you." Cordelia said, a smile spreading across her face. Gregor also smiled.

"Gregor also feel better. Cordelia is good listener." he said. "Not really tired yet though. Is Cordelia willing to talk with Gregor for little while longer?"

Cordelia nodded. "Of course Gregor. I always enjoy talking with you."

So talk they did. Gregor told Cordelia stories of his mercenary shenanigans, while Cordelia gushed about her time with the pegasus knights, until they both went silent and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"This really seems a bit excessive Frederick."

"The safety of the army is a serious matter Robin. Even a small pebble could cause a turned ankle."

Robin raised an eyebrow as she picked up some more rocks from the path. She was not really convinced that this was necessary, but Frederick was very determined to clear out every rock on the forward path. It was still very early in the morning, so no one else in the camp was awake yet.

"Alright Frederick, but do we have to move the big ones? People won't trip over rocks that are bigger than-Oh?" Robin stopped mid sentence as she approached the lake just off the path and was met with an interesting sight.

Leaning against a large tree facing the lake, sat a sleeping Gregor and Cordelia. Cordelia had her head resting on his shoulder, and one of her hands was placed over his. Gregor's head was resting on top of hers, and Robin was surprised that his snoring hadn't woken either of them up yet.

"Honestly, they'll catch a cold sleeping out her like this." Frederick said with a frown as he stood next to Robin. Robin thought this was the cutest sight she'd ever seen, but decided to keep that thought a secret from Frederick.

"Should we wake them?" Robin asked, and Frederick shrugged. They didn't have to make a decision, however, because Cordelia suddenly yawned and opened her eyes.

"W-where am I?" she said as she blinked and lifted her head. She was startled as Gregor's head slipped from it's resting spot on hers and she suddenly noticed the position she was in.

"Oh!" Cordelia said, becoming visibly flustered as she quickly scrambled out of the compromising position she was in. Gregor was awakened as she jerked away from him and he yawned.

"Oi, why you wake Gregor so rudely? Also why you in Gregor's tent?" Gregor said groggily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He then looked around with confusion. "Wait, why Gregor outside?" he wondered aloud, but then a gleam of understanding crossed his face as his memories of the night before came back.

"Ah, Gregor remember now. Must have fallen asleep talking with Cordelia." he said, seemingly oblivious as to how closely he had been sleeping next to Cordelia. Cordelia was well aware, and her face had turned as red as her hair.

"Good morning you two. Did you have a good night?" Robin said, a knowing smiled crossing her face. Cordelia let out an embarrassed cough and Gregor just smiled.

"Oh yes! Gregor feel more rested than he has in weeks! All thanks to nice conversation with Cordelia!" Gregor said as he stood up. He helped Cordelia to her feet as she could only nod in agreement. Robin had a feeling that there was another cause to their restful sleep.

"You two should be more careful. You could make yourselves sick by sleeping out in the cold." Frederick scolded. Robin thought they were more likely to be lovesick at this point and she couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"R-right. Sorry. I need to go feed Aurora. Bye." Cordelia said quickly as she quickly retreated back to camp. Gregor watched her leave, confused, but he shrugged it off.

"Cordelia acting strange. Maybe she did catch sickness. Gregor check up on her later." he said, turning to Robin and Frederick. "Gregor needs to find some food. Will see Robin and Frederick later." With that, the mercenary walked off towards the camp. Frederick and Robin looked at each other.

"So, who do you think will confess their feelings first?" Robin asked, grinning at Frederick. The knight raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"Does it matter? This kind of fraternization is a bit distracting to our cause." Frederick said. Robin frowned, deciding to ignore his comment.

"I think Cordelia will. She'll get over her thing for Chrom and realize that she had actual feelings for Gregor." Robin said confidently.

"If I had to take a guess, I would say Gregor will tell her first. He seems to be the more open one in that subject matter." Frederick said, clearing his throat to hide his awkwardness at the conversation.

"Want to make it a bet? Whoever wins gets the other's dessert rations for a week." Robin said with a smirk.

"I don't really see the point in making this bet, but I'm sure you'll pester me until I say yes, so I'll take your bet." Frederick said with an exasperated sigh. Robin giggled.

"Great, I'll enjoy stealing victory from you, Frederick." she said as she began walking back towards the camp. Frederick groaned and followed, immediately regretting his immediate life choices.


End file.
